New Destiny
by MJ's Angel
Summary: Sequel to Love Me. Twenty years after the war, Ahsoka, Luke and Carmen now fight for the rebellion. Be prepared to see a lot of quotes from all three original Star Wars movies.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequal to my story Love Me. Twenty years have gone by and Ahsoka and Luke are now living in their own hut on Tatooine. **

**Luke's POV**

I just came back from town. I had to pick up a few things for my mom. She's all I've known in my life. I don't know who my father is. Everytime I mention him, she doesn't want to talk about it. I really want to know what happened to him. I walked in and saw her cleaning up.

"Hey, Mom. I'm back."

"Hey, Luke. Did you get what I needed?"

"Yes, ma'am. Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I want to know about my father." She looked up at me in surprise.

"Luke, we've talked about this."

"No, we haven't. I know you don't want to talk about him, but I want to know who he is. What happened to him. Please, Mom. I've gone my whole life without a single word about him."

"Luke, I can't talk about him." She sat on the couch. I kneeled in front of her and tried to get her to look in my eyes. "I can't."

"Mom, I know it's difficult for you, but I need to know."

"Luke, why are you asking this? Where did this come from today?"

"It's just that... you always say that you don't want to talk about my dad, but you never say why. You never want to talk about him. You're acting like he never even exsisted."

"Luke, you can't even imagine... the pain I'm in just when he's mentioned."

"Why is it so painful? What did he do?"

"It's not what he did. It's what he became. You wouldn't understand."

"You don't know that, Mom. I want to know about him more. All I know is that he was human. Please." She looked in my eyes and sighed.

"If you want to know so bad, I'll tell you. I think it's about time you knew the whole story. Your father was a great man. He was a Jedi Knight." What?

"Dad was a Jedi?"

"We both were. I was his Padawan during the Clone Wars. He was brave, strong, handsome, and smart, but he was always hard-headed and impulsive. I guess that's where you get it from." I chuckled at her.

"Hey." She giggled.

"Your father fought for the ones he loved and for what he knew or thought was right. He followed his own rules and broke everyone elses. When it came to the people he loved, he didn't care about rules at all. He did what he could to keep them safe."

"Including you."

"Yes. When he found out I was pregnant with you, he was more happy than I've ever seen him. He was happy you were coming. He didn't care about the consequences at the time, especially the fact that I was only sixteen. Jedi weren't allowed to have children, but he protected both of us."

"What happened to him?"

"It was at the end of the war. The Dark Lord, or now he's the emperor, had Darth Vader kill him."

"Dad was killed by Darth Vader?"

"Yes. Your father died to protect me. To protect us. After that, I vowed that I would never let that same fate be yours."

"Mom, you don't have to worry about me. That won't happen." She softly stroked my cheek.

"You're so sure of yourself. You're just like your father."

"My fate will never be the same as his."

"I know it won't."

"So, how come you never trained me as a Jedi?"

"One, I wanted you to have a normal life and two, I didn't want to risk it. Being a Jedi is dangerous nowadays and if you get caught..."

"I won't get caught. You know I'm steathy."

"Luke, just because you can sneak in everynight without waking me doesn't mean you're steathy." I was shocked.

"How did you..."

"Just because I'm not a Jedi anymore doesn't mean I can't use the Force anymore." She got up and went into the kitchen. I followed her.

"Mom, can I use the Force too?"

"Well, your father and I are Force sensitive. I suppose you are too."

"How does it work?"

"It's not something you can just learn in a day, Luke. Using the Force takes time and patience. You're about as patient as a Tusken Raider." She really underestimates me.

"Mom, I am not that impatient."

"Key word is 'that.' You're still impatient and it can take years for you to use the Force if you don't master patience. That's the most important part."

"Patience. Got it. So, how long did it take you to use the Force?"

"Hmm. About a year, I guess. I was four when I learned how to use the Force in every way."

"How many ways are there?"

"Well, with the Force, you can read people's minds, move things around, control people's minds..."

"You can control people's minds?"

"It only works on the weak minded like the clones and Jawas."

"Speaking of Jawas, they're here now. I wanted to get an astro droid."

"Astro droid? For what?"

"Just for the heck of it. Also, I'm going to get you a protocal droid to help you around the house."

"That's sweet of you Luke, but I don't need one."

"I know. I want to get you one. You need someone to help you while I'm out all day. You deserve a break every now and again." I went outside to the Jawas.

**Ahsoka's POV**

Oh, Luke. I never know what I'm going to do with him. He's too much like his father, and that's what I'm afraid of. He's far too much like Anakin and I don't want him to end up like him. I didn't completely lie to Luke about his death. Darth Vader did kill Anakin, but not in that way. Darth Vader took over Anakin's body and soul. Anakin Skywalker was dead. Twenty years ago when Anakin Skywalker died, Darth Vader was born. I changed my name to Ahsoka Skywalker so Luke could have his father's name. It just felt right. I feel that one day, Anakin will be reborn. Anakin is still in Darth Vader somewhere, I know it. Anakin never truly died. He was the Chosen One and he still is. I know one day, Anakin will return and kill Darth Vader and the emperor. I just hope I get to see that day. I heard the door open. I turned and saw Carmen, Obi-Wan's daugther. She's grown so much over the years. She's now twenty-three years old, she had long blonde hair, and the same sparkling blue eyes.

"Hi, Carmen."

"Hey, Ahsoka." She hugged me and I hugged her back. "How are you?"

"I'm great. And you."

"Better than ever." We went to the living room and sat on the couch.

"So, what brings you by?"

"Just came to see you."

"And Luke?"

"Yes. Luke too."

"Don't hide it, Carmen. I know you like Luke."

"Well, yeah. He's a great friend."

"You like him more than a friend. I can feel it."

"No fair with the Force thing." I giggled at her.

"Carmen, I know you have a crush on my son. He may be younger than you, but you still like him."

"Maybe. Anyway, I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Sure. What is it?"

"I heard about this rebellion against the empire on Yavin and I'm trying to get my dad to let me go. You wanna back me up on this?"

"A rebellion? Carmen, I don't know. It sounds dangerous."

"I know, but it could end the empire once and for all. This rebellion can overthrow Vader and the emperor. We'll be free from them. Come on, Ahsoka. You were there when the Jedi were killed and they took over."

"Carmen, I can't agree to this. You're like my daugther and I worry for you. I don't think you should join this rebellion."

"Ahsoka..."

"Look, I'm not your mother, so I can't tell you no. But I don't think your father will let you go."

"I know he won't. That's why I need you to back me up on this. I can take care of myself. You know I can. Just help me with this."

"I don't want you to go."

"Ahsoka, you've known me since I was a little girl. You practically raised me. You even gave me lessons behind my dad's back because you knew that one day I would need them. I can do this. Please." I knew she was right. I looked at her and sighed.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do." She smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks, Soka." I hugged her back.

"You're welcome, but you do know that there's no guarantee I can get him to agree."

"Yeah, he's a tough nut to crack, but as long as you have my back on this."

"I always have your back." Luke came. "Luke, did you find any good droids?"

"Yeah. I got the last two that actually work." A gold protocal droid and a little blue astro droid came in behind him. They looked somewhat familiar. The gold droid spoke.

"Hello, Mistress. I am C-3P0, human relations and this is R2-D2." The little droid beeped. I smiled as I finally remembered. And I saw that R2 remembered me. I stood up and walked over to him.

"R2, it's been a long time since I've seen you." He beeped excitedly. "I see you're still getting yourself in trouble. Captured by Jawas?"

"Yes, Mistress. R2 is always getting himself into trouble."

"And you've always followed him, 3P0."

"Excuse my asking, but how do you know us?" Luke wondered the same thing.

"Yeah, Mom. How do you know these droids?" I turned to him.

"R2 here was your father's astromech droid during the war. And 3P0 here was a droid that he built himself as a kid. These two droids were very important to him."

"Mistress, I am afraid I don't recall anything of which you speak." R2 started beeping.

"That explains it." I could tell Luke was confused.

"What did he say?"

"3P0 had his memory erased after the war. He doesn't remember a thing." R2 beeped a few times, then showed a hologram of a young human woman.

_"Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope." _It repeated a few times.

"There much be a glitch. Let's see." I kneeled down and tried to find what was wrong. I found the shock bolt on him and removed it. "That should do it. Try it again."

He played the message again.

_"Hello, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am Princess Leia Organa of Alderran. I know that you fought in the Clone Wars with my father. There is vital information that I have put into this astromech droid. I know you can help me and the rebellion by getting this to Yavin. Help me, Obi-wan Kenobi. You're my only hope." _Leia. My daugther Leia. She's well and in trouble. Something must have happened for her to try and contact Obi-Wan. Carmen came up to me.

"Ahsoka?"

"Looks like we might be going to Yavin. Come on. We have to show this to your father."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahsoka's POV**

We made it to Obi-Wan's place. I had Carmen and Luke stay in the front while I spoke with Obi-Wan in private. I didn't want Luke to know that Leia was his sister. He's not suppose to know he has a sister.

"Ahsoka, what is it?"

"Earlier, Luke bought an astromech droid. It was R2, Anakin's droid. It had a message on it from Leia."

"Your daugther Leia?"

"Yes. She says that she wants you to get R2 to the rebellion on Yavin, but I know something else is wrong. Something must have happened that she couldn't take him herself."

"Maybe it's for safety reasons, Ahsoka."

"No. It's more than that. I can feel that something is wrong."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. We have to go to Alderran to see what's wrong."

"Ahsoka, we have no way to get there. Your ship hasn't worked in years. Neither you or Luke can fix it."

"We have to get somebody to fly us there. We can bribe someone down in Mos Espa. We have to get there one way or another."

"What about Luke? You wanted to keep this from him." I thought about it for a moment, then came to a decision.

"I can't keep this from him any longer. He's bound to find out sooner or later. Sooner will be better. Maybe along the way, he'll find out about Anakin."

"The question is do you want him to find out about Anakin?"

"He has to know. And you can't decide this. I'm his mother."

"Then I am in no position to argue with you. The three of us will leave out in a while."

"What about Carmen?"

"Carmen is not coming with us."

"But she wants to, Obi-Wan. Earlier, she was talking about joining the rebellion. Obi-Wan, she's capable of doing this. You can't just say no."

"I am saying no, Ahsoka. She's my daugther and I don't want her to go."

"But she wants this. Obi-Wan, she's twenty-three years old. You have to let her go someday."

"I don't want to risk losing her the way I lost..." He stopped. I knew what he was going to say.

"The way you lost Satine." He nodded. "Obi-Wan, Satine's death was not in vain. She died trying to save you and Carmen. She was a brave woman and so is Carmen. You know she can take care of herself. You've done verything you could with her and I helped you through it all. You have to let her go."

"It's not easy, Ahsoka."

"I never said it was. Even you should remember from the Jedi that we have to learn to let go of our attachments. You have to let Carmen go and ler her live her life."

"We'll discuss this later. Now, we have to find someone to bring us to Alderran."

**Later That Day**

All of us, including 3P0 and R2, went down to Mos Espa. We had to find someone to take us to Alderran. Carmen and I went into a cantina to find someone. When we first walked in, we saw drunk smugglers and bounty hunters. I sometimes wonder why we picked Tatooine to live. A Rodian came up to us drunk out of his mind.

"Hey there lad-dies. Would you like t-to ride back to my h-hut?"

"Not on your life sleemo." We tried to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.

"You don't... talk to me like that!" The next thing I knew, the Rodian was across the room on a table. There was a Wookie in front of us. There was something familiar about him. He growled at us, but he was just speaking. He asked if we were okay.

"Yes. We're fine. Thank you. Have we met before?" He growled a few more times. He said his name was... "Chewie? Chewbacca, is that you?" He growled even more.

"It's me. Ahsoka. From the Jedi." He picked me up and hugged me. I couldn't breathe. A guy came up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Let her go, Chewie. You're gonna sufficate her." He growled and put me down. "Sorry about that. You know how Wookies can be."

"Yeah. It's been a while since I got a hug from Chewie here."

"How do you know him?"

"Long story. Anyway, we were hoping that someone could give us a ride to Alderran. We'll pay whatever price."

"Is it just you two ladies?"

"No. It's just , me her, my son, her father and a couple of droids. So, do you know someone that can help?"

"It just so happens that I have a ship. The name's Han Solo. I have the fastest in the galaxy. She can get you anywhere you need to go."

"Great. Name your price."

"You married?" I figured it was a strange question.

"No."

"How old are you?" I then saw what he was getting at.

"Thirty-six and I'm not your type."

"Worth a shot. So, for you, her, the old man, and your son is about 2500. I'll let the droids on for free." Carmen was definately in shock.

"Twenty-five hundred? That's..."

"Fine. I can pay you 1200 now. When they reach their destination, we'll pay the rest. That's our only offer. Take it or leave it." He smirked at me. Cocky bastard.

"I like your style. Deal. Meet us in the spaceport in ten minutes. I expect to be paid then."

"You'll have your money. Don't worry. Come on, Carmen." Carmen and I left the cantina. She turned to me.

"Ahsoka, how do you have that kind of money?"

"I've been saving money up for years. I knew this day would come. I have a million credits saved up."

"Wow. Wait. If you had money this whole time, how come you refused to buy me a speeder for my birthday?" I laughed at her.

"I told you. I saved the money for this day. Not your birthday."

"That's just wrong, Soka." I laughed at her again.

"Whatever. Come on. Let's go tell the others that we have a ride."

**Ten Minutes Later**

We all went to the spaceport and met up with Chewie and Han. We saw them with their ship.

"Here she is." Luke scoffed in disgust.

"This? It's a hunk of junk."

"Hey. This hunk of junk happens to be the fastest ship in the galaxy."

"But..." I stopped him.

"As long as it gets us to where we need to go, it's fine."

"Alright. Everyone aboard. Chewie, start the engines." We all got in the ship. Luke, Carmen and Ben sat in the front. I decided to check out the ship. Luke was right. This ship was a hunk of junk. Especially compared to the ships Anakin and I would fix together. I miss Anakin so much. I miss everything we used to do together. I miss sparring with him, fixing ships with him, I even miss arguing with him. It's a shame that he's gone and how he died. He's missed so much over the years. Things are never the same without him.

"Mom?" I jumped slightly. I turned and saw Luke standing next to me. I sighed in relief.

"Luke. You scared me."

"Sorry. Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Last time you asked me that, it involved your father."

"Not this time. I know that this 'princess' called for Obi-Wan, but why did you come?"

"What do you mean why did I come? I came to help Obi-Wan. He's getting old and does work like he used to."

"I know, but I think it's more than that. Do you know that girl? The princess I mean." He is his father's son. I can't let him know the truth just yet.

"Of course not. She's about your age. I've lived on Tatooine this whole time. She would've had to be a baby if I knew her."

"Mom, I can feel that you know her. Who is she?"

"Luke, I assure you. I don't know her. I've never even heard of her before today."

"You're hiding something. I'm going to figure out what it is." He walked away. He was right. I wasn't going to be able to keep this from him forever. I went to the front with Obi-Wan and Carmen. Luke must've went to another part of the ship.

"Carmen, can I talk to your father for a minute?"

"Sure." She got up and walked off. I sat down by Obi-Wan.

**Luke's POV**

My mom is keeping something from me. I know it. I can feel it. Carmen walked past me.

"Carmen? Where are you going?"

"Wandering around. Ahsoka needed to talk to my dad." She walked off. Maybe I could catch her this time. I went to the front and hide by the wall to listen to their conversation.

"What is it, Ahsoka?"

"Luke's close to finding out about Leia. He knows there's some connection between us."

"Did you tell him?"

"No. Not yet. It's not the right time."

"Ahsoka, you can't keep this from him forever. He must find out sooner or later."

"I know, but what if I tell him and he doesn't believe me? Think about it. He and I are both Togruta and she's human. He won't believe the connection between the three of us."

"He'll know through the Force."

"He barely understands the Force as it is."

"He'll know. You must have faith that the Force will tell him the truth about this." She sighed.

"I hope you're right. I don't like keeping this from him."

"Then tell him. When the time is right, you must tell him."

"Now just isn't that time."

"I understand. He's your son. You tell him when you feel it's right." What the kriff were they talking about? They just went back and forth with the same stuff. Who is that girl? What's the connection to my mom? What's the connection with me? Why can't she just tell me now? I went walking around the ship to think.

**Ahsoka's POV**

I could feel Luke's tension and confusion. He wants to know who Leia is. I got up to go look for him. I saw him walking down the hall.

"Luke." He stopped and turned to me. "Luke, are you okay?"

"Besides the fact that you won't tell me how you know that girl, I'm fine."

"Don't get an attitude with me. I'm still your mother. Luke, I do know the girl, but I can't tell you how just yet."

"Why not?"

"It's not the right time. You wouldn't understand."

"Then help me understand. I can handle anything, Mom. You know I can."

"You definately are your father's son. She's..." A sharp pain suddenly hit my chest. I could barely breathe.

"Mom. Mom, what's wrong?" I caught my breath in my throat. My breathing was a bit labored. "Mom. What was that?"

"I felt... pain. Horrible pain. I hear thousands of screams, that were suddenly silenced."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure, but I think we'll soon find out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahsoka's POV**

A few hours went by before we exited out of hyperspace. To everyone's surprise, Alderran wasn't there. There was only a dark moon. Luke asked what I was thinking.

"What moon is that?" I took a closer look at it.

"That's no moon. It's a space station."

**Vader's POV**

I have tortured the princess for hours. She won't say a word about the rebellion. Even destroying her home planet of Alderran didn't work. She is strong willed, but insolent. She reminds me of my old Padawan and lover, Ahsoka. I haven't been able to sense her presence anywhere in the Force. I can only assume that she is dead, along with my child. That day on Mustafar is still a painful memory. I wish I could forget it all. I contacted the bridge for a status update to get my mind off Ahsoka.

"Yes, Lord Vader?"

"What is your status?"

"Everything is normal, my lord. Also, we've picked up a ship in our tractor beam that's just come out of hyperspace."

"If it was looking for Alderran, then they must be apart of the rebellion. I will be down in the hangar in moments."

"Yes, Lord Vader." I closed the connection and headed down to the hangar. I saw as the ship was brought in. It was a large ship, but it was a piece of junk. I built better ships when I was younger. The commander waited for me.

"Lord Vader. Sir."

"Check the ship and bring out any passengers to me."

"Yes. My lord." I felt something in the Force. It was coming from the ship. "Is there a problem, Lord Vader?"

"I sense something. A presense I haven't felt since..." I left before I finished my sentence. I knew those presenses anywhere. One was Obi-Wan. The other was my beloved Ahsoka. She was alive. If she was alive, there's a chance that my child is alive as well. This would be my chance to destroy Obi-Wan and possible get Ahsoka to join me. We could overthrow the emperor and rule together.

**Ahsoka's POV**

Han had a surprisingly good idea. He and Luke stole two clone's armor and put them on. They would pretend that Chewie and I are prisoners to find Leia while Obi-Wan and Carmen went to shut off the tractor beam so we could leave. Chewie's cuffs were too small for him, but his fur covered them up. Mine fit fine. We headed down to the prison cells. When we got to the airlifts, I felt a cold and dark presense coming closer. I knew it was Vader. We saw him coming down the hall.

"Troopers. Where are you taking these two?"

"They're prisoner that were aboard the ship. We're taking them down to the prison cells." I glared at Vader and he looked back at me.

"I will interagate the woman. Take the Wookie away." Luke was about to protest, but I told him through the Force it was okay.

"Yes sir." They went on the airlifts. Vader took me back to his room. It was big and had lots of space, but it was dark and cold like his soul. I would need a plan to escape from him when the time was right. I saw an open air vent on the ceiling. That would be my way out. Vader removed my cuffs.

"It has been a long time, Ahsoka."

"Not long enough, Vader. I see you're still Sidious's puppet."

"I see you're still naive. I assumed you would've matured over the years. Where have you been over the last twenty years?"

"Living on Tatooine." He scoffed in disgust.

"Tatooine? That dustball planet? Why would you go there? You said yourself that you hated that planet."

"I do, but I went there so you wouldn't find me. I know how much you hate going there. I figured it would be safe for me."

"And the child. Tell me. Where is our child?"

"I had a child with Anakin Skywalker. Not you, Vader." I couldn't let him know about either of the twins. "And he died in childbirth."

"I can sense you're lying. Our son is alive. Did you think you could hide him from me forever?"

"I was able to for twenty years." He turned to me.

"Ahsoka, make this easier on yourself. My master would want me to kill you right now, but I'm giving you a choice. Join me or die."

"I'll never join you, Vader. I wouldn't join you twenty years ago and I won't join you now."

"Hear me out. If you join me, together we can overthrow the emperor and rule the galaxy together... as a family."

"No. You've already screwed up my life. Don't bring my son into this."

"He is my son as well. What is his name? How does he look?" I was completely lying when I said this.

"Nothing like you. And I will never tell you who he is. He's my son and I will protect him with my life. Especially from Empire scum like you."

"So be it, my old Padawan." He took out his red lightsaber. I took out my green one that I still had all these years. Before either of us moved, Vader's commlink went off and he answered it. "What is it?"

"Sir! The prison cells have been breached! The princess is escaping!" That was the perfect time. I put my lightsaber away.

"Later, Vader." I jumped into the airvent with a little help from the Force. I crawled down the vent until I heard shooting. I looked through the vent and saw everyone fight off storm troopers. I opened teh vent and jumped down with my lightsaber drawn. I started to block the bullets. Luke came up to me.

"Mom! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Get back." I dashed down the hall still blocking bullets that came at me. I struck down all the clones and officers. When they were all dead, I went back to the others. Everyone had shocked looks on their faces. "What's wrong with all of you?"

"How did you do that?"

"It's not as hard as it looks. Especially when you were a Jedi half your life." Leia's eyes widened.

"You were a Jedi? During the Clone Wars?"

"Yes. Obi-Wan and I both. More troops will be coming. We have to move now." We went down the hall and headed for the hangar. We could only assume Obi-Wan and Carmen were able to deactivate the tractor beam. On our way, we ran into Carmen. "Carmen? What are you doing here? Where's Obi-Wan?"

"He told me to head to the hangar. We deactviated the tractor beam."

"But where is he?"

"I don't know. He said had something else to handle. I don't know what he's doing. Should we go looking for him?" I tried to find him through the Force. I sensed him and what he planned to do. He felt me as well and told me to go on. He had to do this.

"No. We can't interfer with that. We have to go." We made it to the hangar, but we couldn't go without being caught by storm troopers. Han looked to me.

"Well, what do we do now?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"You're the Jedi here."

"You were the one that got the idea to get in. You figure a way out." All the clones started to leave.

"Alright, let's go." We all started to go towards the ship. Something caught my eye. We saw why the clones left. It was Obi-Wan and Vader fighting. Carmen was most concerned.

"Dad?" He looked at us, mostly at Carmen. He nodded his head at her. He deactivated his lightsaber and Vader struck him down. His body gone. "Dad!"

That caught the clones' attention. They turned and started shooting at us. I deflected as many shots as I could. Everyone went to the ship, except Carmen who was still shooting at the clones.

"Carmen! We have to go!" I grabbed her arm and we headed for the ship. Han and Chewie started it up and flew off. Carmen fell on the ground, crying. I don't blame her. Obi-Wan was gone. He was her father. I hugged her and she cried in my shoulder. I comforted her the best I could. "It's okay, Carmen."

"He's... he's gone. I can't..." I tried to keep from crying myself. I've known Obi-Wan since I was fourteen, but she's known him her whole life. He was my only friend left from the temple. Everyone else is dead.

"Carmen, listen to me. Your father sacrificed himself to save us. To save you. He's not gone. He's still with you, in the Force. He's never going to be completely gone. He lives in the Force and in you."

"I know, but... it's just not that easy to accept."

"It never is. I felt the same way you feel now when all my friends were killed during the Purge, especially my closet friend, Plo Koon. He was like a father to me. He was the one that found me and brought me to the temple. We always had a close bond. He may not physically be here, but he's with me through the Force. And Obi-Wan will always be with you." She brought her face out of my shoulder and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry I just broke down like that."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You're father just died. I understand."

"Thanks, Ahsoka. You've always been like a mother to me. Even after mine was killed. We didn't even get to go the the service on Mandalore."

"Maybe one day, you'll get to see her final resting place."

"Maybe. So, where are we going now?"

"To Yavin. We have to go the to rebellion. Whatever R2 has in his memory can help. Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahsoka's POV**

It would take us a while to get to Yavin, so I decided to teah Luke a few things about the Force and using a lightsaber. Luckily, I brought Anakin's lightsaber with me to help him. I was teaching him something simple first: how to use the Force to protect yourself.

"Focus, Luke. Let the Force flow through you." He used a shooting droid as practice. He wasn't doing very well.

"It's not that easy."

"You're only making it difficult for yourself." I saw a helmet with the blast sheild down. I picked it up and put it on his head. "Clear your mind and deflect the shots."

"With the blast sheild down, I can't see a thing."

"Good. I don't want you to see. Your eyes can deceive you. Let the Force guide you." I could tell he was using his hearing to know where the droid was. That was good. To use his other senses when he's blinded. He missed three shots.

"Come on, Mom. This is impossible."

"It's not impossible, Luke. You have to focus. Clear your mind of anything. There's something blocking your concentration." He took off the helmet.

"It's just... I can't stop thinking about what happened to Obi-Wan. He just... Why would he let Vader kill him?"

"Because it was meant to be. There are things you just can't change or control. You just have to let things run their course."

"I guess."

"Come on. Let's try something different." Han walked in.

"Well, we're in hyperspace and no Imperial ships followed us." Luke and I ignored him and R2 and Chewie were playing a game. I don't know where Leia and Carmen were. "Don't verybody thank me at once."

"Don't worry. We won't." He smirked at me.

"I like your feisty spirit, but I could do without your snippy attitude." I turned to him.

"Well, when I was younger, my nickname was Snips. Makes sense?"

"Plenty." I rolled my eyes and turned to Luke. I put the helmet back on his head.

"Luke, I want you to try and strike me down." He pulled up the helmet.

"What?"

"Try and strike me."

"Mom, no. I'm not going to strike you."

"Just do it." Han sat down.

"If you want, I could shoot you." I turned to him.

"And I thought you were such a gentleman. Look, you just sit there and look pretty. Okay?" He scoffed and rolled his eyes at me.

"Whatever." I turned back to Luke.

"Do it." He was hesitant, but he put down the helmet and put up his lightsaber. He took a few deep breaths and struck at me. I quickly took out my lightsaber and blocked his attack. "Again."

"What?"

"Again."

"What is the point of this excersise?"

"To teach you when and when not to strike. You have to wait, listen, and let the Force guide you."

"But what if I actually hit you."

"Then you learned the lesson. Besides, I wouldn't worry about that. At the progress you're making, you won't be doing that any time soon." We both chuckled.

"Shows how much faith you have in me, Mom."

"Just because I'm your mother doesn't mean that I shouldn't be frank with you even if it's negative. Come on. Try again." He took his position. Anakin always used this trick on me. He would make a slight shift in the Force to throw me off. It taught me natural and unnatural shifts in the Force. I sent a Force wave to make it seem like I was open. He struck at me and I blocked it.

"Hey. That's unfair. You did that on purpose."

"Well, you didn't expect it to be easy for you, did you?" Han groaned.

"You know what I think? I think that this 'Force' stuff you're talking about is a bunch of mumbo jumbo. Plus, no weapon compares to a good old blaster." I turned to him.

"A blaster is random, clumsy, and anyone can use it. A lightsaber has more control and is more... civililzed." Han glared at me. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Luke. "Let's take a break. Now I'm too frustrated."

"Alright." He deactivated the lightsaber and took off the helmet. Leia came to the front.

"Ahsoka, may I talk to you for a moment?" I sat down.

"Sure. Luke, why don't you go find Carmen. I can feel she's still upset about Obi-Wan." He nodded and left.

**Luke's POV**

I feel bad for Carmen. He was an old friend of mine, but Obi-Wan was her father. I can't imagine what it's like to lose her father. I never had a father. I found her in the cargo hold. She wasn't crying, but she was still upset.

"Carmen?" She turned and looked at me.

"Hey, Luke." I sat next to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just needed some time to myself. I'm fine."

"I just want to say I'm sorry about your loss. Obi-Wan was a great man."

"I know he was. You know, the day my mother died, he promised me that he would never let anything happen to me. He said that he wouldn't lose me the way he lost her. I know they're together now. I know they're happy."

"How?"

"They're both with the Force. I know that they found each other and they're going to be happy living together for the rest of their second lives."

"That's a nice thought. I never knew my father. Obi-Wan felt like a father to me. He was the only man in my life. My mom doesn't like talking to him."

"I know. His death wasn't pretty."

"You were there?"

"I was three when your father died."

"When Vader killed him."

"Yeah. I remember the first time meeting him. For some reason, he never told Ahsoka about me. When Ahsoka and I first met, she was unaware that I even exsisted."

"What did my father look like? What was he like?"

"I barely remember his face. You have to remember, I was only three."

"What do you remember?"

"I remember that he bright blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, he was extremely tall, and a scar over his eye. He was nice, but he always picked on my dad in a joking way. He was really funny and nice. I only ever saw him once, but I couldn't forget him if I wanted to."

"Well, it's nice to know someone would tell me something about him. Not knowing him my whole life was just... really bad. Being with my mom was great, but I wish my dad was there."

"All things happen for a reason, Luke. Your father's death had a purpose. He wanted to protect you and Ahsoka. He gave his life to make sure that happened."

"I know. I just wish I could've at least seen him."

"Well, you still look like him, even if he was human. You still look llike him." I smiled at her.

"Thanks for letting me know, Carmen." She smiled back at me.

"You're welcome, Luke." We looked at each other for some time. I couldn't tear away from the gaze. I never noticed how beautiful her eyes were. They were like diamond blue orbs. They were mezmorizing. I noticed our faces growing closer and closer together. Our lips almost met until Han came in.

"Hey, kids." We pulled away from each other. "We're coming up on Yavin. Come on."

"Well be right there." He nodded and left. Carmen and I had a silent moment. "I guess we should..."

"Yeah. Let's get going."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahsoka's POV**

We finally reached the moon of Yavin. Leia told me the the sip was being tracked and she was right. The Death Star is on it's way. The readouts of the Death Star that R2 had were analyzed and they found a weakness. He showed the readouts on the screen.

"The battle station is heavily shielded and carries a fire power greater than half the star fleet. It's defenses are designed around a direct large scale assault. A small one man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defense." Gold Leader spoke.

"Pardon me for asking sir, but what good are snub fighters going to be against that?"

"Well, the Empire doesn't consider a small one man fighter be to any threat. Or they'd have a tighter defense. An analasis provided by Princess Leia has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station. The approach will not be easyYou're required to manuver straight down this trench and skim the surface to this point. The target area is only two meters wide. It's a small thermal exhaustv point right below the main port. The shaft leads directly to the ractor system. A precise hit with start a chain reaction which should destroy the station. Only a precise hit will set up a chain reaction. The shaft is ray sheildedd so you'll have to use proton torpedos." Someone spoke up.

"That's impossible. Even for a computer."

"It's not impossible. I used to bull's eye womp rats in my T-16 back home. They're no bigger than two meters." Luke was always so smug.

"Then man your ships and may the Force be with you." We all dismissed and everyone headed to the hangar. Luke ent to his fighter and I went to see Han. He and Chewie were packing up their reward and getting ready to leave.

"So... you just got your reward and you're just leaving?"

"That's right. Yeah. I got a lot of debts I can pay off with this." I rolled my eyes at him.

"If you such a smuggler, you wouldn't have this problem." He put down a box and turned to me.

"What else do you want? You want a big kiss from me?"

"I'd rather kiss Jabba the Hutt than kiss you."

"See? It's that attitude of yours. I don't know how your son lives with you."

"Don't you want to at least help with the rebellion?"

"Look, sister. I've been in it for the money from the beginning. Couldn't you sense that?"

"I don't need to use the Force to know you've been in this for the money. And after everything that has gone on today, you're just going to walk away from this?"

"That's the whole idea."

"Well, I'm not one to wish ill upon people. Take care of yourself, Han. You too, Chewie." He growled. I turned to leave.

"Hey, Ahsoka." I turned back to him.

"May the Force be with you." I nodded at him and went over to Luke. He was getting ready to leave. They wre lowering R2 into the ship. I met up with Luke and Carmen.

"Hey, Mom. Han's leaving?"

"Yeah. Just looking out for himself."

"Of course."

"But, I have a feeling we'll see him again."

"Well, I have to get going." Carmen went up to Luke and hugged him.

"Good luck up there, Luke." She pulled back and kissed his cheek. He nodded to us and went over to his ship. I turned to Carmen with a smirk. "What?"

"Nothing." We both went up to the war room to monitor things.

**After the Battle**

The battle was over and the Death Star was destroyed. The main reason we won was because Han decided to come back. I don't know why he did, but I'm glad he did. We went down to the hangar and met with Luke and Han. R2 was destroyed, but they would put him back together.

"Luke!"

"Mom!" I ran to him and hugged him. "I did it! I can't believe it!"

"I knew you would." We broke apart. Carmen and Leia then ran up to him. Carmen literally jumped into Luke's arms.

"Luke! You did it!" They broke apart and she kissed him. They were stunnd for a moment, then Han broke them out of their trance.

"Hey! Don't I get any praise?" I rolled my eyes and hugged him.

"Why'd you come back?"

"Couldn't let him have all the credit and get all the reward." Leia hugged him.

"I know there's more important things than money to you." We all left the hangar and went to celebrate.

Later on, there would be an award ceremony for Luke and Han. Before then, I decided that I couldn't stay. Luke found where he belonged and didn't need me anymore. I planned to leave after the ceremony. I was preparing a ship to leave afterwards. Luke saw me.

"Mom?" I turned and saw him coming towards me. "What are you doing?"

"After your ceremony tonight, I'm leaving."

"Why? You can't leave."

"Luke, you've found your way and you don't need me anymore."

"But you need me. Mom, can't leave. Things are great. You can join the rebellion with us. Vader isn't dead and you know it. We need you. You can be a Jedi again."

"No. I can't. I gave that up to protect you and myself. You can take care of yourself and I still need to find myself. To find out who I am."

"I know who you are. You are Ahsoka Skywalker..."

"No. I'm not. I am Ahsoka Tano. I changed my name so you could have your father's last name. I can't be a Skywalker anymore. I have to be Ahsoka Tano."

"Mom, please."

"Don't worry. We will meet again. I know it. Now, you have to get ready for the ceremony."

"But..."

"Luke. Go. I'll see you there." He nodded and left. I could feel is sadness. He didn't want me to leave and I didn't want to leave. I knew I had to. I had to let him go. It was so hard to leave my son. It was even harder to leave my daugther again before I even got to know her. The ceremony was about to start, so I left the hangar and headed to the main room. Leia was dressed in a beautiful white dress with her hair in braids. She looked beautiful. The fanfare started and I took my place by R2, now fixed, 3P0, and Carmen. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Luke, Han, and Chewie came down the aisle. My son was being awarded for a victory for the rebellion. I've never been so proud of him. They made it up the few steps and stopped. Leia approached them. The first put a medal around Han's neck, then one around Luke's. They turned to the crowd and Chewie growled. Everyone applauded. R2 danced around like he used to back when he was with Anakin. Luke turned and looked to me with a smile. I smiled back at him.

After the ceremony, I got ready to leave. Leia, Carmen, Luke, and Han all met me in the hangar. Luke and Carmen looked especially sad. She stepped to me.

"Ahsoka, do you have to go?"

"I'm afraid so. I don't belong here anymore. You two are where you belong. You made it this far. You can make it the rest of the way without me."

"Where would you go?"

"I have a place in mind. Don't worry. One day, our paths will cross again." Luke hung his head. "Luke, don't be so sad. You'll be okay."

"I just don't want you to go." He hugged me. I tried to fight back my tears.

"I don't want to leave either, but the Force tells me it's time to let go. You will a great hero just like your father. I know it." We broke apart and I turned to Leia. I almost cried. "It was nice meeting you, Leia."

"It was nice meeting you as well. Take care of yourself."

"I will." I looked to Han. "You take care of yourself too."

"I'll be fine."

"I'm sure you will. Good bye everyone." I went on the ship and took off. I couldn't go back to Tatooine. If Vader found Luke again and I wasn't with him, he would know where I was. I had to go somewhere I would be safe. I soon thought of a place. I punched in the coordinates and entered hyperspace.

A few hours later, I exited out of hyperspace and landed on the swampy planet. I got out and looked around. I saw a little hut not far away. I went to it and knocked on the door. A familiar little green person emerged.

"Hello again, Padawan Tano."

"Hello again, Master Yoda."


	6. Chapter 6

**Luke's POV**

It's been a year since my mom left. I went to Tatooine to see if she went back there, but she didn't. I was worried about her. I still don't know where she is. She said that we would see each other again, but when? I wish I knew where she was. The rebellion has moved to a base on Hoth, a frozen waste land. Han and I were protrolling the area. I saw something it the ground from the sky. Probably a meteorite. I cantacted Han on my comlink.

"Echo Three to Echo Seven. Han, old buddy, you read me?"

"Loud and clear, kid."

"Well, I finished my circle, I don't pick up any life readings."

"There isn't enough life on this ice cube to fill a space cruiser. Censors are placed. I'm going back."

"Alright. I'll see you shortly. There's meteorite that hit the ground near here. I'm going to check it out. Won't take long." I ended the tranmission, then my Tawn-Tawn started acting strange. I tried to calm it down. "Hey. Steady girl. What's the matter? You smell something?"

I saw a flash of white, then everything went black.

**Han's POV**

After signing off with Luke, I made it back to the base. I'm getting ready to go. I need to pay off Jabba before he sends someone else after me. I went over to the _Falcon _and saw Chewie still working on it.

"Chewie! Chewie!" He growled at me. I could tell he was irritated. "Alright, don't lose your temper. I'll come right back and give you a hand."

I left to go see general. I couldn't stay here any longer. I saw the princess. She pretends not to be interested, but I know she's into me. I found him.

"Solo."

"No sign of life out there, General. The sensors are in place. You'll know if anything comes around."

"Commander Skywalker reported in yet?"

"No, he's checking out a meteorite that hit near him."

"With all the meteor activity in this system, it'll be difficult to spot approaching ships."

"General, I gotta leave. I can't stay here any more."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well, there's a price on my head. If I don't pay off Jabba the Hutt, I'm a dead man."

"A death mark is not an easy thing to live with. You're a good fighter, Solo. I hate to lose you."

"Thanks, general." I took one more look at the princess and she looked at me like she hated me. Yeah, right. "Well, your highness. I guess this is it."

"That's right."

"Well, don't get all mushy on me. So long, Princess."

**Ahsoka's POV**

A year has gone by since I left. I've been here on Dagobah with Master Yoda. He's trained me more, but I haven't been doing very well. I fell weak and weary. I can feel my time coming near. If only I could see Luke again. I know he misses me and I miss him. Master Yoda's noticed my condition and told me to rest. I was too tired to argue with him. Master Yoda was out meditating when Obi-Wan's spirit came to me. He's come every now and again. I enjoy his company.

"How are you feeling, Ahsoka?"

"Tired. And weak. I can barely stand."

"Your time is coming."

"I know. I can feel it, but I don't want to go yet. Master, I want you to do me a favor."

"What can I do?"

"I want you to find Luke. His training isn't complete. Master Yoda can train him. Don't tell him I'm here. I just want to see him again before I go. Can you please do this for me?"

"Yes. I will. I know where he is. I'll tell him to come."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I want to tell him...about Anakin. He deserves to know before I go. I don't want anyone else telling him."

"And what about Leia?"

"Leia...Leia doesn't have to know. I can't bring myself to tell her. I want to make things right."

**Luke's POV**

I escaped the snow beast's lair. I was bloodied and weak. I had to crawl in the snow. I stopped. I couldn't go any further.

"Luke." I heard my name. "Luke." I looked up and saw...

"Obi-Wan?"

"You will go to the Dagobah system."

"Dagobah system?"

"There you will learn from Yoda, the Jedi Master whi instructed me." I reached out my hand.

"Obi-Wan." He disappeared and I passed out.

**Carmen's POV**

Han found Luke out in the blizzard and they brought him back this morning. After they took him out of the bacta tank and got him in the room, I was the first one there.

"Luke!" I hugged him tightly.

"Hey, Carmen." We broke apart and I sat on the bed with him.

"I was so worried about you. What the kriff were you doing out there?"

"Went to check out a meteorite and got taken by a snow beast. I was able to get away, but the blizzard hit and I couldn't go too far. Then I..."

"Then you what?" He turned to me.

"I saw your father." He what?

"My...father?"

"Yeah. He told me to...go to the Dagobah system and met some Jedi Master named..."

"Yoda."

"Yeah. You know him?"

"Yeah. I knew met him when the war ended and the Empire began."

"He told me to learn from him. I have to go there soon."

"Well, I'm coming with you."

"No, Carmen. You can't."

"Luke, I don't care what you say. I'm going. It'll be nice to be reuntied with an old friend. And when I say old, I mean really old. He's almost 900 years old."

"Wow." Han, Leia, Chewie, 3P0, and R2 came in.

"Master Luke, sir. It's so good to see you fully functinal again.

"Thanks."

"R2 expresses his relief also."

"How you feeling, kid? You don't look so bad to me. If fact, you look strong enough to pull the ears off a gundark."

"Thanks to you."

"That's two you owe me, Junior." They both chuckled. Han turned to Leia. "Well, your worship, looks like you managed to keep me around for a little while longer."

"I had nothing to do with it. General Rieekan thinks it's dangerous for any ships to leave the system until we've activated the energy sheild."

"That's a good story. I think you just can't bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sights."

"I don't know where you get your delusions, Laser Brain." Chewie and I chuckled. Han turned to Chewie.

"Laugh it up, fuzzball. And you too Ms. Primpy." I rolled my eyes. "But you didn't see us alone in the South passage. She expressed her true feelings for me."

"Why you stuck up, half witted, scruffy looking nerf hearder."

"Who's scruffy looking?"

"Apparently you, fuzzball." He glared at me. "She said it. Not me." He turned to Luke.

"I must have hit pretty close to the mark to get her all riled up like that, huh, kid?" We all turned to Leia. She walked over to us.

"Well, I guess you don't know everything about women yet." She grabbed Luke's face and kissed him. I immediately got angry and pushed her away from him.

"Don't touch him!" Everyone turned to me. Han smirked.

"Looks like someone has a crush on Luke." I knew I was blushing.

"I just don't think he's strong enough for that kind of...agressivness."

"Yeah. That's it." I groaned and left without another word. I knew why I got mad. I didn't need to deny it. I liked Luke and seeing another girl kissing him made me mad.

"Carmen?" I turned and saw Leia.

"Look, I'm sorry I was mean to you. I just..."

"It's okay. I get it. You like Luke. I like him too, but not in that way."

"Then why did you kiss him?"

"To make Han jealous. I'm not trying to take Luke away from you. He's all yours."

"And Han is all yours."

"Please. I don't like Han."

"That's a lie. I can sense it. You like Han."

"Well, maybe a little, but he's still a scoundrel."

"Yeah, he is. Do you have any idea how many times he hit on Ahsoka?"

"Speaking of, have you been in contact with her since she left?"

"No. We haven't heard a word from her. We don't even know where she is. I just hope she's okay."

**Ahsoka's POV**

Hours have gone by since I talked with Obi-Wan. I hope he was able to give Luke my message. I wonder if he's okay. If he's safe. Being apart of the rebellion isn't really safe, but I just hope he's okay. Master Yoda came to me.

"Ahsoka, feeling any better, are you?"

"No, Master. I feel even weaker. I know I won't live for much longer. I just want to see my son before I go."

"See him, you will again. Be here, he will."

"I hope I make it." He was silent. I looked at him and saw his eyes were closed. I didn't disturb him. He opened his eyes again.

"Here, he is. Find him, I will. Bring him to you, I will."

"Thank you." He left. I was going to see him again. One last time.

**Luke's POV**

I made it to Dagobah. Of course Carmen followed me. She failed to mention it was a swamp planet. Our ships crashed in the water. I got out of my ship and turned to Carmen's.

"Carmen? Are you okay?" She opened her hatch.

"Yeah. I'm fine. You?"

"I'm alright. Come on. Let's set up a camp, then we'll go look for this Yoda." We got on land and set up. We plugged up our droids. "This is a strange place to find a Jedi Master."

"He came here for exile. He wanted to be alone. Dagobah was the perfect place." I felt something.

"Do you feel that?"

"Yeah."

"Feels like..."

"Like what?" I turned and pointed my blaster at a small green creature.

"Like we're being watched."

"Don't shot. I mean you no harm. I was just wondering. Why are you here?"

"We're looking for someone."

"Found someone, you have." Carmen got up and went over to him.

"Master Yoda."

"Carmen. Nice to see you again, it is." I stood up.

"Wait. This is Yoda?"

"Yes. He was my father's master."

"Sorry, I am about his loss."

"Thank you. He told us to come find you."

"He told me to come find him. You just came along."

"Same difference."

"See things like your mother, you do."

"So I've been told."

"Come. Wishes to see you, someone does. Come. Come." We followed him to a small hut. He turned to us. "Luke, through there, the person is."

I went over to the room. I was on guard. I didn't know who it was or if the person was good or bad. I went in the room and saw my mom.

"Mom?" She turned her head to me.

"Luke."

"Mom!" I ran over and hugged her. "Mom, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Luke." We broke apart and looked at each other. Her eyes were droopy and her breathing was heavy. Something wasn't right.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"I won't lie to you, Luke. I'm dying, baby." My eyes widened.

"No. No, Mom. You can't..."

"Luke, listen to me. I need to tell you something I should've told you a long time ago. It's about your father." I sat down next to her bed.

"What is it?"

"Your father, Anakin Skywalker, was a great man. He was a strong Jedi, but he wasn't just any Jedi. Have you heard of the legend of the Chosen One?"

"Yeah. It was said that the Chosen One would be the one to bring balance to the galaxy."

"Yes. Your father was the Chosen One. He still is."

"But I thought he was dead."

"Technically, he is."

"What are you saying, Mom?" Her eyes slowly started to close and her breathing slowed. "Mom. Mom, please. Don't die on me. Please."

"Luke, your...father...is...the...Chosen...One. Make...him see...that he still...is...good. There's good...left in him. Make him...see..." Her eyes closed and she stopped breathing.

"Mom. Mom! Mom, please! No!" It was too late. She was dead. My mother is dead. I held her hand and cried. I couldn't believe she was gone. She was the only family I had. Now, she's gone. Carmen came in the room. I heard her gasp. I couldn't stop crying. My mother was dead. Carmen was the only person I had left. She kneeled by me and put her arms around me. I hugged her and cried into her shoulder. She hugged me tightly.

"It's okay, Luke."

"She's dead."

"I know. I know. She was a great woman and she will be missed." We sat there, holding each other. "Luke. Look."

I looked up and saw my mom's body surronded by a blue breeze. She disappeared and floated around the room. Then, it simply disappeared. I didn't know what just happened.

"She's with the Force now, Luke. She's with the Force and she will always be you." Knowing that, I smiled. My mother was in a better place and I'm glad to know that.

**Now, I know I would never have Ahsoka die, but for this I had to. Please don't get mad at me. Please leave reviews, but now flames please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vader's POV**

I felt a disturbance in the Force and a sharp pain in my heart. I've never felt this before. I didn't know what it was or why it happened.

"I do." I turned and saw Ahsoka, but it wasn't her. She had a blue glow around her and she looked...younger. The way she looked when the war ended. She was about twenty at the time. There was only one explaination.

"Ahsoka, are you..."

"Yes, Vader. I'm dead. And if you're wondering my I look like this is because this is how old I was when the real me died. This is when Ahsoka Tano died. I've been living as Ahsoka Skywalker all these years. For your son."

"Where is he? Where is our son?"

"That's not important. You don't need to find him. He will find you. What you need to know is who you really are. On the outside, you are seen as Darth Vader, but I know who you really are. You're Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One."

"That names means nothing to me. The Jedi were wrong to think I was the Chosen One."

"No, they weren't. You were always the Chosen One and you still are, Anakin."

"Don't call me that!"

"You're only trying to hide from who you really are. I know who you really are. You are Anakin Skywalker. You used to be so daring, so brave, so bold. You used to be a real man. You let the Emperor turn you into a coward. You follow him like a wet puppy. You're just his puppet."

"Enough. I am more powerful than I ever was."

"You think this is power? Being in control of the Imperial fleet? Having everyone fear you? That's not power. You used to have real power. You were the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy and you threw that away because you were greedy. You let your lust for power get in the way of what was really important."

"I did this to save you."

"You say that, but that vision you had wasn't real. The dark lord played with your mind. He twisted one future with another. He took me in childbirth and my death and put them together. The vision you saw wasn't real. If it was, I would've been here like this a long time ago. I thought you would've seen that when you first saw me on the Death Star. You just don't want to admit what's true."

"Think what you want, Ahsoka. I know what's true. You thought I was weak, just like everyone else. You were assigned to me to hold me back."

"I never thought you were weak. I knew how much power you had and how strong you were. I was assigned to you to teach you about responsibility."

"Well, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be this way."

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have a child. You wouldn't have been as happy as you were twenty years ago. You only have the emperor to blame for you becoming this way. You fell for his tricks. He knew you were the Chosen One and he wanted to turn you so he could have an advantage over everyone. He wanted to be on top. Now that he has you, he is and you'll always keep beneath him. I know you wanted me to join you to rise against him, but I couldn't do that if it meant still being in darkness."

"You are still naive. Perhaps our son will take my offer."

"He'll never join you. He knows better."

"If he wants the Empire to fall, he will."

"You won't make him think otherwise. When you face him, you'll know just how strong he is. Goodbye, Anakin." She disappeared. She still under estimates my power. The thing is that I still love her. I've never stopped loving her. Even while thinking she was dead, finding out she wasn't, then her actaully being dead. I've never stopped loving her. I can't let her words get in the way of my work.

**Carmen's POV**

Master Yoda has started training Luke. I mostly tended to the droids or watched them train. When I watched, I couldn't take my eyes Luke. Is it strange that I'm attracted to him? Is it wrong? It's not the Jedi way to have attachments and yet the Jedi aren't around any more. Does that make it okay? I'm so confused. He and Master Yoda took a break. Master Yoda seems to like climbing on people's backs. Luke put him down and came over to me.

"Hey. How was your training?"

"Hard." I gave him some water. He gulped it down.

"What? Did you think training was all meditating and weilding a lightsaber?"

"Well, no, but..."

"But nothing. You knew what to expect. Don't complain about it. Now, try meditating again. You seem to suck at that."

"I guess I do take after my mom. She hated meditating when she was younger. She was always one for action, not peace. Same with my father as well. My mom told me I'm just like him." He sighed. "I can't believe she's gone."

"Luke, she lived her life. She did everything she could to keep you safe. Her death was nessessary."

"But why did she have to die so soon? She wasn't that old. She was only in her early fourties."

"But she was only a teenager when she had you. She was lucky to live as long as she did. Other girls would've died giving birth to twins at that ages."

"I guess, but...Wait. Twins? My mom had twins?" Crap. Me and my big mouth.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't say anything about twins."

"Yes you did. What's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

"It's nothing, Luke. Nothing."

"No. You've said too much to go back now. Do I have a twin?"

"I..."

_"Yes, Luke." _We looked around to see where that voice came from. We then saw Ahsoka appear. She had a blue glow about and she looked younger. A lot younger. _"You do have a twin, Luke."_

"Mom? Is that you?"

_"Yes and no."_

"So, I do have a twin?"

_"Yes. Carmen, would you excuse us? Luke and I have much to talk about." _I nodded and left them alone.

**Luke's POV**

My mom and I sat down and I asked her my questions.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me I had a twin?"

_"Because it was for the better. If I told you, you would've gone looking for her. You two together would be very dangerous. Vader would've found you and you would've been in great danger. I did it to protect both of you and her."_

"Her? I have a sister?"

_"Yes. Your twin is a girl. You have a sister."_

"I do? Where is she? What does she look like? What's her name?"

_"You know the answers to all those questions, Luke. You've met her. You saved her from Vader. You know who she is." _I thought about it for a moment, then I knew who she meant.

"Leia. Leia's my sister?"

_"She is. She was born human, so I figured it would be easier for her to believe that her foster parents were her real parents. I wanted to keep one of you. I never picked which one of you before you were born. Once you were, the choice was made for me. I had to make you both believe that you were with your real family."_

"Did Dad know that you were having twins?"

_"No. He only thought I was having one baby. That's what Vader believes as well. He's looking for a Skywalker boy. Not a Skywalker girl. He knows of you and will kill you if given the opportunity. Do not give him that chance. When you confront him, you must defend yourself at all costs. And I know that he will tell you something that only he can."_

"What?"

_"Like I said, only he can tell you. He will tell you a lot of things. You will know what is true and was isn't true. You have to figure it out of your own."_

"More Jedi riddles?" She giggled.

_"It's just the way it has to be. And you better hurry before he leaves."_

"Leaves where? Where is he?"

"_Meditate and you shall know your answer." _She faded away. What did she mean? What would Vader tell me that she can't tell me? Why do I have to confront him? Carmen came back and sat next to me.

"So, what did she say?"

"She told me about Leia and why she never told me about her. She also said I have to find Vader and face him so he can tell me something. Something only he can tell me."

"How will you find him?"

"She told me to meditate."

"That's should be easy for you." I didn't need her sarcasm.

"Carmen, this is serious."

"I know. I'm sorry. Is there any way I can help?"

"No. I have to figure it out on my own." I closed my eyes and concentrated. I focused on the Force and tried to find Vader. I soon got a vision. I saw Vader in a white room. He was sitting at a table. The doors of the room opened and shots were fired at him. I saw it was Han that shot at him. There was Han, Leia, and Chewie. They were pulled into a trap. I expanded my vision to get a look at the outside of the place. It was nothing but clouds. Cloud City. My eyes snapped open and I turned to Carmen.

"What did you see?"

"I saw him. And the others. I know where they are."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated this is SO long. I've had other stories to work on. Here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Carmen's POV**

Luke had a vision and saw that the others were on Bespin in Cloud City. He had a feeling they were in trouble. He was preparing his ship when Master Yoda exited his hut.

"Luke, you must complete the training."

"I can't keep the vision out of my head. They're my friends. I got to help them."

"But, Luke, your training is imcomplete. You need more work."

"If I stay, they'll die, Carmen."

"You must not go."

"But Han and Leia will die if I don't."

_"You don't know that." _Ahsoka and my dad appeared behind Master Yoda. I was in complete shock. I haven't seen him since the Death Star when Vader killed him. _"Even Yoda can't see their fate."_

_"Listen to Obi-Wan, Luke. He's right."_

"But I can help them. I feel the Force."

_"But you cannot control it."_

_"This is a dangerous time for you, Luke. When you will be tempted by the dark side of the Force just like your father was."_

"Yes! Yes! To your mother, you listen. The cave. Remember your failure at the cave."

"But I've learned so much since then. Master Yoda I promise to return and finish what I began. You have my word." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Luke, you have to listen to them. You can't do this."

"I have to, Carmen. I can't just leave them." I sighed.

"Fine. Then I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not."

"Luke, you are not doing this alone. You're not as ready as you think you are. I've been trained my entire life and I'm going with you whether you like it or not." Luke looked to my father.

"Obi-Wan..."

_"She is right, Luke. You will need her help. I've trained her since she was little. She will be a great help."_

_"You have to trust her, Luke. She's more experienced."_

"Okay. Fine. I don't like this, but fine." I prepared my ship as Luke got into his.

_"Luke! Don't give into hate. That leads to the dark side."_

"I won't, mother."

"Strong is Vader. Mind what you have learned Save you it can."

"I will. And I will return. I promise." Luke looked to me as I hoped in my ship. "You ready, Carmen?"

"I was born ready." We started up our ships and took off. I opened a Force link with Ahsoka. "Don't worry, Ahsoka. I'll keep him safe."

_"Thank you, Carmen. May the Force be with you both." _Once we left Dagobah's atmosphere, we engaged hyperdrive and set a course for Bespin. Once we were in hyperspace, I contacted Luke.

"Luke, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes, Carmen. I have to save them. They're my friends. And my sister."

"And what's your plan for once we get there?"

"Find Han and Leia, get them out and face Vader. You need to make sure that you get Han and Leia to safety while I deal with Vader." I wanted to protest, but I couldn't stand in the way.

"Alright."

"Really? You're not going to try and stop me?"

"Vader is your fight and yours alone. I can't interfer. I'll be sure to get everyone out."

"Great, and Carmen?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For everything. I couldn't have made it this far without you."

"It's what friends are for. We stick together."

**Vader's POV**

I can sense Luke's passion to save his friends. He is strong and powerful with the Force. Once I get him to join me, we will take down the emperor and rule the galaxy together. He won't be able to resist.

"Lord Vader, our scans are picking up two fighters heading towards the base."

"Let them land and lead them to me. I shall handle them."

"Yes, my lord." Everything is falling into place.

**Luke's POV**

We made it to Bespin in Cloud City. I could sense Vader's presence. I knew Carmen felt it too. We were able to get in undetected. Carmen stood close by me, with her lightsaber ready. I took out my blaster instead. I heard someone coming and pushed Carmen back. I looked around the corner to see Boba Fett with someone carbon frozen. Two clones followed. We waited for them to pass.

"Luke, what do we do now?"

"Stay quiet." I took a step from behind the wall only to have Boba start firing at me. I backed up and shoot back. They then stopped and Boba ran. I turned to Carmen. "Okay. This is where we split up. You follow Boba. He may lead you to Han and Leia. I'm going to look for Vader."

"Okay." She started out, but then turned back. She put her hand on my cheek and kissed me. It wasn't a deep kiss, but it was passionate. I kissed her back for a few seconds before we broke apart. "Good luck, Luke."

"You too." She ran out and followed Boba. I sent R2 with her just in case. I went the other direction in search of Vader. I could feel him nearby.

**Kinda short, but at least I updated. Please leave a nice review. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry for such a long wait. I've been busy with other things. Here's the long awaited update for New Destiny.**

**Luke's POV**

I let the Force guide me to where Vader was. He was so close. I could feel it. I found what looked to be a carbon freezing room. The hatch I entered in closed. He was there and he was close. I had my blaster ready and my lightsaber at my side.

"The Force is with you, young Skywalker. But you are not a Jedi yet." I approached him up the stairs and activated my blue lightsaber. He ignited his blood red one. We waited for a moment, then I struck at him first. He barely even tried to defeat me. He was on the defense. "You have learned much, young one."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises." He disarmed me and my lightsaber flew out of my hand. He struck down at me and I rolled down the stairs. He jumped down, but I rolled away before he could land on me. I slowly got on my feet while he had his lightsaber pointed at me.

"Your destiny lies with me, Skywalker. Obi-Wan knew this to be true." He was lying. I knew he was.

"No." He slowly approached me and I kept backing up until I fell into a hole in the floor. There were many gears and lights inside, so it must have been a carbon freezer.

"All too easy." I heard a switch flick and the hole began to his. He had activated the freezer. I jumped out and onto the tube on the ceiling before he realized I had. "Perhaps you're not as strong as the emperor thought."

I accidentally broke one of the tube and it made a loud noise. Vader noticed I was not in the freezer. "Impressive."

He struck at me and his a tube instead, causing the smoke to expel from it. "Most impressive."

I flipped back on the ground and pointed the tube on his masked face, stunning him long enough for me to retrieve my lightsaber with the Force. Once I had it, I ignited it and struck him again. He blocked my attack.

"Obi-Wan has taught you well. You have controlled your fear." He struck at me this time and I blocked him. We locked sabers for a moment. "Now, release your anger. Only your hatred can destroy me."

I refused to let my anger go. I needed to keep it under control. My mother and Master Yoda warned me that anger can lead to the Dark Side and I refuse to be turned. We fought until he fell off the platform. I deactivated my lightsaber and went to look for him. A hatch opened and I went down it. My senses told me he was near. I kept my guard up for any attack. Then, I heard his breathing. I activated my lightsaber when I saw him approach. He slowly walked over to me, his lightsaber ignited. He used the Force to detach a cylinder from the wall and threw it at me from behind. I quickly turned and sliced it while he was also coming at me. We locked in a dual once again. He continued to use the Force to throw things at me, hitting me in the head and dazing me. He stood aside as the objects continued to strike me. I was no longer able to focus. I repeatedly swung my lightsaber and continued to hit nothing. One of the boxes hit a circular window and broke it open, causing a vacuum-like suction. Vader held onto a wall while I was sucked out of the window. I was able to grab onto a ledge and pull myself up. I knew Vader would soon come after me again.

**Carmen's POV**

After we escaped from the clones and failed trying to save Han, we went looking for the _Falcon._ None of us still really trust Lando, but we had to for the moment. We reached the hanger where the ship was being held. Lando tried to open the door.

"The security code has been changed." Chewie was getting angrier. 3P0, who was in pieces on Chewacca's back, looked down to R2.

"R2, you can tel the computer to override the security system." He beeped and tried to attach himself to the panel. Lando was at another panel and took out a small mic.

"Attention. This is Lando Calrissian. Attention. The Empire has taken control of the city. I advise everyone to leave before more imperial troops arrive." Suddenly, R2 started beeping oddly and I saw the system almost fried his circuits. Lando put the mic back on the panel and started to head down the hall.

"This way." R2 beeped at 3P0.

"Well, don't blame me. I'm an interpreter. I'm not supposed to know a power socket from a computer terminal." Many people were running up and down the halls. I guess they were evacuating. We still had to fight off a few clones. We came to another door and R2 did his best to open it while Chewie and I fought off the clones. He managed to open the door and we made our way to the _Falcon. _I went to the cockpit with Chewie and helped him fire up the engines while Leia and Lando fought off more clones. They finally made it on board and we took off. Once we took off, my thought wandered to Luke and wondered if he was okay.

**Luke's POV**

I had escaped Vader, but not for long. We would come looking for me. After I pulled myself up from the ledge, I started to walk across it. I found an open pathway and walked down it, keeping an eye and ear out for Vader. He jumped out and struck at me. We fought again until we were back out on the ledge. We kept fighting until I was on the ground and he pointed his lightsaber at me.

"You are beaten. It is useless to resist. Don't let yourself be destroyed as Oi-Wan did." I struck his lightsaber away and stood up. We continued to fight. I hit his shoulder and stunned him for a second as I ran closer to the edge of the ledge. He came after and struck me and sliced my hand off. It was the most excruciating pain I had ever endured. I fell and held where my hand used to be. "There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you."

I backed away from him. "Luke, you do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy."

"I'll never join you." I was able to make it to the end of the ledge and pull myself up to the cylinders.

"If you only knew the power of the Dark Side. Ahsoka never told you what happened to your father."

"She told me enough. She told me you killed him."

"No. _I_ am your father." I couldn't believe my ears. There's no way Darth Vader could be my father.

"No. No. That's not true. That's impossible!"

"Search your feelings. You know it to be true."

"No! No!" I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it.

"Luke. You can destroy the emperor. He has forseen this. It is your destiny. Join me, and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son." I looked down and saw it was thousands of feet deep. It would be a long drop. I considered my options as I looked back at Vader. "Come with me. It is the only way."

"My mother never joined you all those years ago. And neither will I." I let go of the cylinders and dropped. I fell until a went down a vent. I slid for a while before I came to a stop. I looked to find a way out until a hatch opened beneath me. I fell until I landed on a pole under the building. I looked down and saw it would be a drop to my death. I tried to climb back up to the hatch with my one hand, but the hatch closed and I fell back to the pole. I called for the first person that came to my mind at that moment. "Carmen."

**Carmen's POV**

We were on the _Falcon _making our way out of the system when I heard a voice call my name. "Carmen. Hear me. Carmen."

"Luke. We've got to go back." Lando questioned me.

"What?"

"I know where Luke is."

"What about those fighters?" Chewie growled in disagreement.

"Chewie just do it."

"What about Vader?" Chewie growled loudly at Lando.

"All right, all right!" Chewbacca turned the ship around and we went back for Luke. We looked under the city for him. I knew he was there. Lando pointed at something. "Look, someone's up there."

"It's Luke. Chewie, slow down. Slow down. We'll get under him. Lando open the top hatch." Lando went to the back to open the hatch as we flew under Luke. Fighters were coming toward us. We didn't have much time. "Lando?"

"OK, let's go." Chewie took off. Lando came back with Luke. I ran over to him and hugged him. I then took him to the back room and laid him on one of the beds.

"Are you okay, Luke? What happened with Vader?" I could see was in pain. I grabbed a towel and wet it. I wiped it across his forehead.

"Vader...He..."

"Hey. It's okay. You got away."

"So did he."

"You'll get him another time. For now you need to rest."

"Carmen."

"Yeah."

"My mom told me...that when I confront Vader, he would tell me something that only he could."

"What was it."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"He..." Before he could continue, the ship began to shake. The fighters must have caught up to us.

"Hold that thought. I'll be back." I kissed him and went up to the cockpit. Chewie and Lando were trying to evade the fighters while Leia was setting the coordinates for the hyperdrive.

"The coordinates are set. It's now or never."

"Punch it!" The engines sputtered and coughed. We never went into lightspeed. All of us, including Lando, were in disbelief. Chewbacca yelled and groaned. "They told me they fixed it. I trusted them. It's not my fault!"

Chewie went into the back to work on the hyperdrive. Leia and kept the ship steady while Lando tried to fix the controls. Luke came up to the cockpit.

"Luke..."

"I'm okay. It's Vader." We evaded the stardestroyer and the fighters until Chewie could get the hyperdrive back up. Luke kept muttering something to himself. "Mom. Why didn't you tell me?"

There was a sudden jolt and the hyperdrive was activated. We had escaped Vader and headed for the rebel fleet. We got Luke to a medical ship while Chewie and Lando were getting ready to leave to find Han and Boba Fett. Luke was getting a new hand since Vader cut off his real one. Lando contacted Luke on his communicator.

"Luke, were ready for takeoff."

"Good luck, Lando."

"When we find Jabba the Hutt and that bounty hunter, we'll contact you."

"I'll meet you at the rendezvous point on Tatooine."

"Princess, we'll find Han. I promise."

"Chewie, I'll be waiting for your signal. Take care, you two. May the Force be with you." Chewie responded with his usual growling. Leia walked over to the large window. I could sense she was still upset. I walked over to her.

"They'll find Han. I know they will." She looked at me.

"I hope you're right." I put my arm around her shoulder.

"I know I am. And you should be lucky. If he was frozen in carbonite, he might be in better shape than my guy. He got the crap beat out of him and lost a hand." Luke came over to us.

"I heard that. I didn't lose an ear." Leia and I giggled at him. "And Carmen's right. They will find him."

**Okay, that was a long awaited update. Hope you guys enjoyed it, especially you real Star Wars fans who love the infamous "I am your father" line. I was going to leave it out but I knew so many people would be upset if I did. Please leave a review!**


End file.
